Getting away from the dark
by lhughes
Summary: Sequel of my first fanfiction called "Among the Deads". You don't need to read the first story to understand this one. Danielle had been forced to leave everything behind and now no one seems to know what really happened to her. Not even herself. I do not own True Blood characters.
1. Who I really am

**This is the second part of my first fanfiction called Among the Deads. I think the story will still make sense even if you didn't read the first part anyway. I'm still writing it down and maybe the updates won't be so frequent. Hopefully I'll manage to update the story at least once a week. I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 1

Who I really am

For the first ten years since I woke up by a frozen lake almost dying in the cold, I had lived in a small cabin. I was used to being alone all the time. I sometimes went hunting, but a few times I tried my luck and walked in a Dead's town and just stole some new stuff to eat. That's how I could also get myself warm clothes and other useful things. I couldn't tell why twenty years passed and still I had not aged at all. I was not a Dead, but I didn't know how old I was anymore. Something bad must've happened to me, because I spent all those years without having any information about myself. I did know what I was, and where I was, but I definitely did not know _who_ I was. My life was really boring and lonely.

One evening, however, ten years after I woke up with no memories about myself, things started to change. I was running through the forest as silently as I could. There was someone following me. It was not a Dead, otherwise I would have been caught already. I had to stop when I found myself just a few meters from a cliff. It was not so high, but enough for me to die if I ever fell. I tried to turn around but my stalker was already too close. I could feel him slightly.

"I've got a gun!" I shouted. "What do you want?" I was very afraid of him, I had been in difficult situations before, but that guy could do anything to me right there. I didn't have any means to save myself. It was the beginning of fall, so the leaves were starting to get to the ground. My steps were noisy because of that and it this noise was pretty hard to avoid.

"Company." A deep voice came from a dark silhouette. He was no longer running, I still couldn't see his face.

"So you should find someone else, I'm not interested." I tried to sound brave. It was starting to get darker and I wondered if I were going to survive that night.

"I won't touch you." The man said. "I am just tired of wandering on my own." I heard his steps coming closer, so I slowly walked backwards, the cliff was right behind me.

"It's not my problem, go away!" I spoke loud and clear, and the man's silhouette became a wolf. The animal ran in my direction and I ran away from the cliff. I was about to climb a tree when a third person, this time I could tell that it was a Dead, grabbed my arm, but the wolf jumped on its neck very fast and cut the Dead's head off.

The werewolf became a man again. Only this time he was naked, and I was with my back against the tree I intended to climb. He looked in my eyes and I looked up to the sky, my cheeks as red as tomatoes. "I'll get my clothes." He said smiling playfully and ran away.

In no more than three minutes he was back. I still had not moved a finger from where I was. Everything just happened so fast, I think I was just shocked. If only I knew how much I would regret staying there later.

"My name is Sven. What is your name?" Sven was handsome. He was maybe twenty years old. I explained how come I didn't have a name and since that moment he started to call me Emma. He never told me why. After that event, we started to live together and survive together. However, years later our relationship became a nightmare to me, and now I was afraid I would just lose my mind.

Ten years after we had met, in one of my attemps of getting away from the werewolf, I went to one of those Dead towns I said before and considered my possibilities watching the main road from a safe distance. After a while, I was able to see lots of prisioners. Dead prisioners. I waited for them to leave, but before they actually did it, I got caught by a soldier. He knocked me out, and that was the last thing I remember. It was depressing to see human soldiers working for the Deads.

When I woke up, I was sitting on a chair with my hands tied behind my back. There was a table in front of me and another chair on the other side. I imagined someone was going to talk to me. It didn't take very long for one Dead to come and take the empty seat.

"Why am I handcuffed? I'm just a human, I can't be that dangerous." I asked ironically and got punched on the stomach. It hurt a lot. The Dead used his speed and I was not expecting that. After hitting me, he calmly sat down again. I didn't make a sound because I knew how he just wanted me to suffer.

"What were you doing out there?" He spoke trying to sound intimidating. It was not working. Especially after having Sven in my life.

"Just looking around. I'm a very curious person." I was still breathless because of his punch, but he did not expect me to confess I was trying to get food, did he? The Dead didn't like my answer again, because this time he punched my face really hard, and almost knocked me out again.

"Wake up, you petulant human." The tall guy held my chin and stared in my eyes. His eyes were dark, he kept on looking for a while, and I knew he was trying to glamour me. It didn't work as he expected, and that made him very angry. He punched me once again and concluded "I don't know what you are, but I'll make sure you will have a painful death." Then I got punched for the last time, and it made me spit blood.

I was led somewhere blindfolded and when they finally took off whatever was covering my eyes, I noticed I was in a cell. "Bon appetite!" Another Dead, a woman this time, said before locking me up there. Although it seemed like I was alone, I knew she was not talking to me.

The cell was big, and at first I really didn't see anybody else in there. I didn't call for anyone either, and kept on looking for a way out instead. My hopeful mood lasted for less than a minute, because three Deads appeared in front of me out of the blue.

"She is mine, gentlemen." One of them quickly stated. He was probably the most powerful. I could see how the others respected him. He was very tall and blond, very handsome. I didn't move as he used his speed to stand right in front of me, my nose almost touching his chest. Then, he look down at me and waited for me to look up at him. It took me a couple of seconds to understand it. He was completely ignoring the other two guys in the cell, that I could feel were very curious about what he was about to do next.

"Hello, Danielle." He smirked. "It's very nice to see you again. You haven't aged a day." At that moment a lot of thoughts came to my mind. He knew me. He knew my name. Danielle was my real name. I spent twenty years trying to find out who I was, and it just happened like that. A Dead ran into me and said my name to me. What else did he know? I was so suprised for so many reasons, that I didn't notice a long time passed. I had looked down again and was awkwardly staring at his chest. "Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked impatient.

I needed him. I needed to find out everything about myself, so I had to be cool and try not to look scared. "I am." I spoke quietly and that made him laugh. "What?" I asked confused.

"You can't be happy." He answered dryly. I was acting too obvious, so he started to notice I was different. Was I supposed to hate him? He chuckled at my apprehensive expression and showed me his fangs. "We have been trying to find you since the day you ran from that village. Now look at you..." He ran a cold finger on my face. "What happened to you?" His question was very intimidating, like he was demanding a straight answer. I didn't know whether he was asking because I had several injures on my face, or because I was sounding too weird.

So I lied. "Nothing." I was a terrible liar, and he probably knew I was lying, but didn't say anything else.

"We need to get out of here now." The Dead stepped backwards and I was glad he was not so close to me anymore.

"I know." I looked around and the other Deads were paying too much attention to us. My blond friend didn't seem to care, though.

I was about to walk to the door, when we all heard some noise coming from outside. Moments later the same guy who had beat me up showed up and opened the cell. "Smile!" He nearly shouted in an ironic tone. "You're all set free!" The two Deads immediately left in their impossible speed, while the blond and I just stood there suspicious.

"Oh," The soldier was really surprised. "The human is still alive. Let me take care of this." Before he could show his fangs to me, the blond held him by the neck and stated "She. is. Mine." The Dead who was just attacking me very confident moments before was now quite frightened, so he just nodded and let us go.

"Why did he let us go?" I asked my brand new old friend as we flew away from there. I was also surprised because the Deads in there were clearly all afraid of my savior.

"I don't know why he let the others, but I know they had nothing on me. They were accusing me of kidnapping Godric, but they have no proof. They can't just go and arrest an old vampire like me." He spoke just as fast as we flew, I almost couldn't understand what he was saying. Who was Godric, by the way? I wanted to know everything at the same time, but if I asked him it would be too obvious. By the way he spoke, he clearly expected me to know who that guy was.

"Where are we going?" I had to think of questions that would not reveal him the truth.

"Some place safe." He smiled and landed in front of a house. It was a beautiful place. There were some other houses around, but they all seemed to be empty.

The dawn was coming, so we both headed straight to the basement. It was a spacious place and clearly renovated. There was a cell built in it, and a separated room. "You have a visit." The blond said to someone inside the cell. I could not see who was it, but I noticed it was a Dead, because it had been silver chained. Whoever was in there didn't answer at first.

"Aren't you going to say hello to him, _Danielle_?" The blond Dead emphasized my name, and that made the prisioner quickly get rid of the chains and stare at me from behind the bars. He was so, so creepy, he looked like a young boy, just a bit older than what I looked like. Since he was a Dead, probably he was way older than that. His quick movement scared the life out of me and made me step backwards. I tripped on my on foot and nearly fell down.

After long and uncomfortable minutes, the blond broke the silence "I imagine you two want to speak in private, I'll find somewhere else to rest today. But you won't be leaving this cell just yet, Godric." So the young boy was Godric. The blond had kidnapped him indeed. He was really guilty after all. I didn't see him leaving the house, but suddenly I found myself alone with that boy Godric. It was awkward, I had to know him, but I didn't remember anything about him. I once had had that thought that maybe if I finally found something about my life, or someone who had been part of it, I would start remembering things again, but it didn't happen. I was still lost.

I sat on the floor, in front of him. We were separated by heavy silver bars, but the way he got rid of the chains scared me. I was not sure if the bars would really keep him away from me. I could not tell if I were safe. I looked up worried and he asked suddenly "What happened to your face?"

"My face?" I touched it immediately, I didn't remember I had been punched several times until it hurt a lot to feel my fingers on my bruises. "Oh, I was punched." He raised his eyebrows slightly and I completed "More than once." I could see that he had already healed completely.

"I'm sorry I was not there to protect you." I felt his pain and his frustration, not something easy to catch, though. He was not happy about anything. He had these sorrowful eyes that disturbed me.

"That is alright." I replied looking away. "I am okay now."

Godric shook his head and then asked me how I had found Eric, and that was how I found out the blond Dead's name. I told him the short story and fortunately it convinced him. Godric knew I was not quite normal. He knew about my ability and was suspicious about something else. Probably I was changed, because I was making a huge effort not to show my weird amnesia. Also, at least twenty years had passed since I had last seen him. At some point, though, I got tired and gave up on trying to hide my secret. That's when I finally asked.

"May I tell you something?"


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2

Revelations

"Of course." Godric had no idea what I was about to confess.

I didn't even know how to start, since I was actually sure I would disappoint him somehow. So I took a deep breath and tried my best. "Look, I don't know exactly when it happened, or how it happened, but about twenty years ago I woke up by a lake. It was a very cold day and that was like the first day of my life. I mean it. I can't remember anything before that. So that means I can't remember you, or the guy who brought me here." Godric raised his eyebrows completely surprised, and his mouth fell open a little. He wasn't making any effort on hiding his surprise. However, he didn't say anything at all. Just kept on sitting there on the floor, not angry, not disappointed, just thoughtful.

"Say something!" I demanded impatient, but still the Dead merely moved.

"I never thought we would meet once again, Danielle." He said after some time. "You lost your memories, that is even more unexpected. At the moment I really don't know what to say." Godric's voice was deep as he looked right in my eyes. I felt extremely uncomfortable.

"So, I can help you." I spoke again. I knew exactly what he could say to me. "I've never met anyone who knew me before. I've just found out what my real name is, but that was not quite enough. Why don't you start telling me who I am?" Damn, I was so excited. I wanted to figure out who I was, but Godric didn't seem to be a nice person. He didn't seem to care about what I wanted either. He was just sitting there all thoughtful and kind of depressed. Definitely not in the talkative mood.

After a long time, and it looked like he was simple ignoring me, or maybe just meditating – he even had his eyes closed – he finally spoke. "You are Danielle, Arthur's daughter. You lived with me for a few months long time ago." He knew my father, awesome, but he was obviously dead after all those years. Still I was not satisfied with his short answer. If I really had lived with him for months, he would have a lot more to tell about me. And how come I ended up living under a Dead's roof and managed to survive?

His brief answer annoyed me, so I hissed. "Fine." It was hard not to lose control. I was impatient! "I get it, you don't want to tell me anything, so I'm leaving." I headed to the door frustrated, but before I could reach it, I heard him say in a calm tone "Stay, Danielle." I looked back at him considering his request and he nodded with empty eyes that were not even on me. "_Please._" Godric was definitely not okay.

If I left that place, I would probably never have the chance of learning about who I was again. I knew how much I needed those Deads around me. It seemed like they would not hurt me at all, and around them I was more protected than I had ever been from Sven. So I decided to slowly turn around, walk and sit exactly where I was before. I didn't say anything, just stared at Godric and waited for him to start telling me everything.

The Dead took a deep and useless breath. "Let's do it like this, Danielle, you ask the questions and I answer them, if I can." I supposed that maybe he didn't even know where to start, and since I was getting impatient already, I just accepted it. However, it was also hard for me to think of a first question. "Alright." I agreed quickly and already thinking of what to say next. "Were we friends in the past? Why was I living in your place?"

"Friends," He took some time considering the word "yes. You were living with me, because you were mine. I protected you."

"Why did you stop protecting me?" It was not my intention, but I felt like I had offended him with the question. I didn't have time to apologize, though. He just answered.

"When I-, When I left you," Godric was carefully choosing his words and I almost regreted my question. "I left you in a safe place. I was protecting you from a distance, because we could not keep on living together." As much as I wanted to ask him why, I didn't think it was a good time to talk about it. Godric was clearly in pain, all his muscles were tense. I didn't want him to think that I was blaming him. My next question was not going to hurt him. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes." It was very difficult to feel Godric, I realized that since I first stepped inside that place, but this time he was vulnerable. I felt all his pain. It made me so heavy, that it was really hard to keep my head up. The pain was probably the reason why he had such an empty gaze.

"Why don't I age?" That was something I wanted to know so badly since ever. Honestly it was the biggest question during all this time. I got very frustrated when Godric said he didn't know. What I could tell, however, was that he was definitely hiding something else from me. Maybe he had a clue about it, a clue he didn't want me to know. I didn't push him, though. I was just glad I was able to learn new things about me.

During the next half an hour, Godric told me about the promise he made to my father, he told me about my brother becoming a Dead, and a little bit about my mother. He seemed to know me very well. After that long conversation, he closed his eyes and rested. I laid on the floor and did the same. It was pretty uncomfortable, but I was very tired and quickly fell in a deep sleep.

...

"Wake up, girl." It was Eric. He offered me his hand and helped me to stand up. My body was sore, sleeping on the floor made me feel a terrible pain on my neck, arms and back. "Oooouch!" I grumbled.

"You should've found yourself a bed." He scolded. I looked at where Godric was supposed to be, and he wasn't in there anymore. "Where is he?" I did not want my friend to go away like that. There was still a lot I wanted to know.

"Godric will be back soon. He is with Nora." Eric gazed into my eyes, he looked intrigued about something. I soon found out what that was all about. "I had an interesting conversation with him about you."

"What did he tell you?" I don't know if he were pissed off, so I felt worried.

Eric gave me a large and probably fake smile instead. "That you don't know who I am!" He walked slowly in my direction and I automatically stepped backwards.

"Fascinating." I whispered very apprehensive. As far as I knew Deads could be very unpredictable.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Eric seemed a bit disappointed, to my surprise. At first I was thinking that I was supposed to hate him, but now something in his eyes just told me that he wanted me to trust him more.

"I was afraid of what could happen." I confessed and Eric quickly replied "Look, Danielle, I brought you here for a reason. I need you." I questioned him silently, just frowning slightly and he continued. This time straight to the point. "Godric is not alright. I locked him up because he is willing to meet the sun." His voice was very deep. Apparently those Deads were far more problematic than I was.

"And why did you let him go, then?" It was the most obvious question.

"He is coming back." Eric looked at me like he had just done something really stupid, but only realized it after my question. However, he soon completed "He doesn't lie to me. Ever." Although it sounded like a joke to me, Eric was damn serious.

"Why does he want to die?" I was surprised. He did look very depressed when I talked to him, but meeting the sun? That was definitely not good. Not to mention, there were still lots of things I wanted to ask him about myself. He could not kill himself, at least not just yet.

"I don't know for sure." Eric didn't stop looking in my eyes for a second. "He says he has lived enough, but I don't believe that that is the only reason."

"And you want me to change his mind, don't you?" I realized his intentions and started to speak my mind. "Eric, I don't know if I can do it. I don't want him to die either, because he knew me, and I want to learn about who I am. I don't think it's going to work, though. I mean, if he has made his decision already."

"You have to try." I couldn't help noticing that the tall and strong Dead was about to cry. His eyes were a bit red. It was touching to see how Deads cared about each other, it was a shame they could not care about humans the same way.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do to stop him." After all, we were both interested in keeping Godric alive.

**Too many questions, I know, but I promise they will all be answered during the next chapters. I also do have one for you: How will Danielle try to convince Godric not to meet the sun? :)**


	3. Change your mind

Chapter 3

Change your mind

After that conversation with Eric, I took a shower and had a delicious dinner. I never imagined food could taste so good. I was very happy and satisfied after my meal, and I was glad my face didn't look so ugly anymore. It was not hurting so much either. I headed to the backyard, where Godric was sitting on a bench. He did come back to Eric after all. He was staring at nothing, completely absent. "No one can wish me luck." I whispered.

"Hello there!" I tried to sound as lively as I could as I approached Godric. How could I make a depressed Dead feel better anyway? Was it even possible?

"Hi, Danielle." Godric, who seemed to be daydreaming, slowly turned himself to me. "Do you want to sit here next to me?" He offered, though it didn't look like he actually wanted me to sit. Ignoring that fact, I just nodded and sat next to him, forcing an awkward smile.

"Why were you locked up?" Even though I knew the answer, I wanted to learn it from him. I wondered how he would answer my question.

"My child wants to stop me from doing something." It took me a while to associate that the child and Eric were the same person. Godric was brief, and sounded a little impatient. I noticed that. "You probably know what it is." He completed. I had always been a terrible liar, so I nodded. It would have been a bad start if I had just lied about it.

"Why do you want to meet the sun, Godric?" 'I've lived long enough' wouldn't convince me at all, but predictably that was what he first said. I narrowed my eyes, not happy, and he asked clearly irritated "What?"

"I don't believe you." Godric tried to look away, but I grabbed his chin and asked looking in his darkened eyes, fearless. "Why don't you tell me the truth?" It was an audacious move, especially after I noticed his fists were clenched. I didn't know exactly why I didn't care. Perhaps part of me believed in the friendship that we had once had.

"I've lived enough, Danielle, and I no longer have a reason to keep on living. You shouldn't ask me to change my mind just because of Eric." Now he added something else, so I took advantage from that.

"I'm not here because of Eric." Now it was his time to narrow his eyes at me like he was not believing a word. "Well, not_ just_ because of him." I corrected. "And I can give you a reason to keep on living right now." I said serious.

"Really?" Godric raised his eyebrows in disbelief again. Was this Dead making fun of me while I tried to save his life? I would soon lose my patience. I kept quiet until he finally got curious enough to ask me. "Give me a reason, then." Maybe I was imagining it, but I saw the ghost of a smile on his face.

"You said we were friends, so I need your help." I smiled, but Godric was dead serious all over again, he was very pale, even paler than the other Deads I had met in my life. He looked so innocent, that it was hard to believe this young man had most certainly killed thousands of people and was now willing to destroy himself. I waited for him to speak, but he didn't say a word, so I continued "You have to help me get my memories back, you fool!" Again I was being quite daring. No answer. "I need to find out what happened to me!" This time I begged, but my tone didn't affect him. Godric closed his eyes patiently and I felt really, really ignored.

"Seriously? You are just going to sit there and pretend that I don't exist? Alright, then. I'm officially sick of it and leaving." Deep inside I wanted him to change his mind, but I was also very pissed off at the same time. So I headed to the house and found myself an empty bedroom to rest a little bit.

About an hour later, Eric walked in the room with a disgusting bloody face. I knew he had been crying and he didn't try to hide that fact. "I can't believe you are going to let him die! He is your _maker_!" He screamed at me. What did he mean by he was my maker? I was definitely not a Dead. I frowned immediately and Eric had the look of someone who had said something he shouldn't have.

"I tried, alright? I talked to him, even though he didn't seem to listen to me _at all_. He just ignored me, it pissed me off, okay? I'm really sorry." I didn't lie to him, although my words made him cry even more anyway. Eric cried out loud for long minutes like a lost child. Was it even possible for a Dead to cry like that? I didn't know what to do, he was bleeding out and I was not good enough to make him feel better. Actually, I wanted to know why the hell he had said Godric was my maker, but it was just not the right moment to question him. That was when, fortunately, things started to change for the best.

Godric walked in slowly and said something to Eric in another language. The blond nodded and left, I felt instantly better, because he stopped crying. Godric, on the other hand, was so serious looking in my eyes that my relief became something else. I felt worried about my safety. Had I pissed him off back there? I had been so audacious. Then also started to feel very uncomfortable.

"Ehr, do you have anything to say or what?" I asked a bit unsure if I were supposed to open my mouth.

"I will help you find out what happened to you and get your life back." I would be lying if I said I was not hoping for that. However, I was not expecting those words from him when he got into the room. Had I convinced him after all? "Really?" I did not try to hide the large smile on my face. I forgot that I was supposed to be angry at him and had to make an effort not to run and hug him.

"You are so different, Danielle." He changed the subject.

"How did I use to be?" Those kind of comments did make me curious about myself in the past.

"I am not sure, you would just never speak to me the way you do now." He admitted, and I wondered whether it was something good or not. Godric stared at me so distracted for a while, it was like his thoughts were just far away. I would give anything to know what they were about.

"I've met more terrifying creatures out there." I said indifferently. For a moment I thought Godric would be offended or something, since Deads liked to be feared all the time. But he didn't react badly, only slightly raised an eyebrow at me, very quickly. Maybe he was doubting, or maybe he was just wondering what I was talking about.

"How will we do it?" Godric didn't say anything at first, but he frowned a little like he had been disturbed by my question. I repeated a bit louder "How will we do it?"

"What?" He asked. Godric still seemed too far away. His behavior was starting to annoy me. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Get my life back. I have no clue about what happened to me, so I don't know how we could begin our searches." I was now definitely annoyed by his absence.

"We can find Bernard, and check if he knows something about it." Godric was not paying attention to his own words. He was staring at me with this blank expression. It was like he was in another planet.

"Wake up, Godric!" I said suddenly and he finally looked at me a bit more attentively.

"I'm off to the basement, Danielle. The dawn is coming and I need to rest. We can talk again tomorrow night. You should sleep in here in the mean time. I wish you a good night." He left and I didn't even had the chance to stop him. It was really frustrating.


	4. My Maker

**I hope you like this chapter! See you soon :)**

Chapter 4

My maker

After that night when I had that weird and useless conversation with Godric, we decided to move to his place. He told me it was not the same place where we used to live together, but honestly that did not affect me. I didn't remember anything anyway. We headed south and his house was not humble at all. It was quite big and beautifully decorated, although it was also far from everything. Located next to the forest and miles from the nearest town, I just liked that. I felt really safe. I had convinced myself Sven would not be able to track me again.

One week passed and Godric barely talked to me. I wondered why, since I had learned that we used to be friends. His silence disturbed me at first. Then one night he left without telling me where he was going, and Eric spent some time with me. He dropped by looking for Godric and decided to wait for him there, so I questioned him about his maker's attitude. I thought that I would finally have the chance to figure out why he had said that Godric was my maker as well.

"Eric, why is Godric my maker?" I sat on the couch next to him and went straight to the point. The Dead was drinking a glass of blood. Disgusting, but it was not so bad when you didn't see the person dying. He almost choke with his drink and stared deep in my eyes.

"You really don't remember, huh?" He smiled nervous and shook his head. Eric was not sure if he was allowed to tell me or not, but he did. "He had turned you, long time ago. That is probably the reason why you never aged." It took me some time to assimilate his words. Was he telling the truth? I couldn't see a reason for him not to do it. "Why hadn't I become one of you, then?" My question made his smile fade away, and his eyes darkened "I don't know, but you are definitely not human. You've never been."

Since I woke up decades ago with no previous memories, I felt that there was something different about me. I felt people's feelings, sometimes more than just feelings... and then when I noticed I was not aging at all, I just got really confused about what I was. By what Eric was telling me, I realized I had this ability since before losing my life. I got a little upset, however, because all this time Godric knew why I was not aging, or at least had an idea, but still hadn't told me anything.

"Do you know why is Godric so weird? He never speaks to me, I thought we were friends." Eric held my forearm gently and smiled. It looked like he considered me his _sister_ somehow. He was nice and I liked him, but that "brother and sister" feeling was not mutual. I did not feel uncomfortable, though.

"That is something I can't help you with, Danielle." He carefully chose his words. "It's a subject you should discuss only with him. You must be patient, he has a lot on his mind."

"It's hard to be patient, but I'll try." I put my hand over his and squeezed a little. Eric smiled, but I was not sure why anymore. It was awkward to live among people who knew more about you than yourself. He was definitely thinking of how I used to be. I just felt it. We kept on looking at each other for a while and for the first time I forced myself to remember him. I don't think he noticed what I was trying to do, at some point I just closed my eyes to concentrate, but the harder I tried, the more distant my memories seemed to be.

When I opened my eyes again, I felt a terrible headache and moaned quietly. "What is wrong?" Eric asked almost immediately.

"I'm okay, nevermind." I made an effort to stand up and Eric had to help me. I held his hand and he led me to the basement. At that time I knew he noticed I was not so okay, but he didn't say anything about it. I laid on Godric's bed and he sat next to me, watching over me. Eric was very nice to me all the time. I was glad I had someone like him around.

I closed my eyes and took a nap for what it felt like half an hour. I needed that rest. When I woke up, Eric was not there anymore. I went upstairs looking for him, but I found Godric sitting on the couch instead. It was the same couch Eric and I were sitting and talking earlier. I believed it was the middle of the night.

"Where is Eric?" I didn't like when I had to spend the time alone with Godric.

"He waited for me to arrive and left to his place. I don't think he will be resting in here today." His answer showed me exactly I was afraid of. That would be one of those nights. I must have scowled, because Godric frowned and asked "What is the matter?"

"Nothing." I lied and looked away. I was a terrible liar.

"Are you angry at me?" He changed his question, he was making it difficult for me to hide my thoughts.

"No." That time I was telling the truth. "I just don't like to be alone with you in here."

Godric let out a smile. "There was a time when you hated to be around Eric." Wow, that was something I could not believe easily. Eric was always so nice to me, was he different back then? I hoped one day I would find out about everything. "Why do you not like to be alone with me?"

"I can't feel you." After he smiled cocky, I almost regretted my confession. "Plus, you never talk to me properly. You just stare at me, as if you were hypnotized."

"It is because you remind me of a different life that I used to have." He started to gaze into my eyes and I scowled again.

"I wish you could remind me of something, but you don't." I walked towards him fearless and he raised his hand to gently touch my face. "I'll fix that, I promise you." His voice was deep and his gaze was penetrating. I got really confused and when my face was very close to his, I felt like kissing his lips. I wanted to do it so badly and I didn't know exactly why. Maybe because he was my maker indeed. Before I lost control completely, I pushed him slightly to get my own space. I blinked my eyes twice and looked away blushing. I hated myself for blushing so easily. I was a bit breathless and I had not even kissed him. Embarrassing situation.

Godric frowned and smiled probably at my own disturbance, confusion and embarrassment. "What?" I asked poking him and trying to naturally smile back at him, but he obviously had already noticed that I was blushing.

He chuckled and when he was finally going to say something, he got interrupted by a knock on the door. Godric quietly took my hand and led me to a room. I got what he was doing – hiding me. I accepted, of course, I didn't want to ran into a thirsty Dead.

The room had a bookshelf and a couch. I patiently waited in there for hours. When I was sure it was already daytime, I left the room. I looked around, but there was no one anywhere. I went to Godric's room, and the door was not even locked. He was not resting there. I walked in, it was the first time I did it alone since I started to live in his place, and I could not help myself snooping a bit.

Inside a drawer I found some papers that I quickly realized were about me. Apparently, Godric had been doing lots of researches about what I was. Why I could feel other people's feeling, why I was... immune to the infection? That was new to me. It shocked me actually. How could I be immune? I looked for the results of the research everywhere, but I just found a very old page took from a book. At the bottom of it, people like me was called "special kind of humans" or "sensitive humans". It didn't say anything about "us" being immune – the book seemed to be older than the infection – and it didn't make much sense either. However, that page gave me a very good explanation about what I could do, and it briefly said that "my kind" was extremely rare and had never been turned into vampires. So, I had been the first one, and I could see how it didn't work.

Looking at those papers, I wondered why Godric had not looked for me all those years. He had been clearly researching about me and stuff, so why did he let me go? That thought didn't stop popping up everytime I reflected about the period of life that I actually remembered. Eric had told me I was eighteen years old when Godric turned me and left me, which meant I had memories from a long part of my life. However I still missed those first eighteen years, especially when I was now surrounded by Deads who knew them quite well.

I spent the whole day reading everything and in the evening, I put away all the papers and left the room. After a short nap and I waited for either Godric or Eric to show up and just give me something to do. I was really bored. Godric arrived first. And he had company.

"I've brought someone that might help us find out what happened to you." He was serious, and so was the man next to him.


	5. Solution

**I had not been writing too much lately, I'm kinda of stuck in chapter 16. I don't know why but it got a bit difficult to write what I have in mind. I hope you like this chapter, though :) See you!**

Chapter 5

Solution

"Nielle!" The guy that was next to Godric ran towards me and hugged me tight. I felt very uncomfortable and did not hug him back. Who was he? Again, another Dead that knew more about me and I could not even remember who the hell he was. It was so irritating. Also it was quite strange to find out that everyone who knew me back then seemed to be a Dead. When he finally let go of me, he noticed I was not okay with the situation, and realized it was time to say something and explain himself.

"I'm Bernard, your brother." Eric had told me about him and so had Godric. He was my human brother that had been turned right after my mother was killed. How tragic. The bright side, though, was that I didn't feel the pain at all. I didn't miss anyone.

"So, how are you able to help me?" That was all I wanted to know.

"After Godric left you, you asked me for help. You were living in a village, but you wanted to move out." He slightly scowled and it was not hard to realize that Bernard and Godric did not exactly get along well. "I took you out of there, and we kept on meeting each other for a while, 'till one day you disappeared. I looked for you everywhere, but could not find you. That happened almost thirty years ago, if I am not wrong. I'm just so surprised to see that you haven't aged."

"I'm actually tired of hearing that." I said sharply while his eyebrows were still raised. "If I disappeared about thirty years ago, how can you tell me what happened to me?" I was not following him.

"Nielle, when I was searching for you, I heard some rumors that there was a witch wandering around that region where you moved to." Bernard was serious, but his words almost made me laugh. Witch? Really? I had been cursed or what? I could not believe that that was how Godric was trying to help me. By talking to a lunatic that was supposing that no one else, but a witch had made me forget everything. What really impressed me was that Godric himself seemed to be buying that guy's story.

"Wow, it just sounds so reasonable! Quick, let's find that witch and force her to reverse the evil spell." I ironically sounded excited and used my hands to poke Bernard's belly. The Deads stared at each other, like they were telepathically communicating. That moment was longer than I expected, until Godric nodded and Bernard disappeared quickly.

"What is wrong with you, Danielle?" The Dead stood in front of me expressionless, his face was inches from mine. "I brought Bernard here to help you, even though I don't like to see him around you."

"What is wrong with me, Godric? You are telling me a _witch_ did this to me. That is insane, I was hoping you would just, you know, really help me somehow." I tried to walk away, but he put himself in my way again. My forehead almost touched his chin.

"It is not impossible. Witches had always existed, and some of them are not friendly at all." He said serious. "I just can't understand why one of them could have harmed you like that."

"Maybe I pissed her off." I said indifferently. I don't know why I had assumed that witches were just women. Maybe there could be men too, after all.

"I don't doubt it." Godric smiled. "You've pissed me off lots of times." I don't know why, but his comment made me blush. He was obviously referring to the times when I lived with him. Smiling again, and with his face very close to mine, he put his hands on my shoulder and said "Give us a chance. Let me try to find out a bit more about those rumors. If they are true, we will easily solve this problem." I don't know how he could believe it would be easy to convince the witch to reverse the spell. But since I felt his cold breath hitting my face, all I wanted to do was kiss his lips. _Why?_ That will was killing me. I needed to know why I felt that way.

"Y- Yeah..." I stuttered, foolishly gazing into his mysterious blue eyes. Godric shortened the distance between our faces even more, definitely provoking me. I pushed him away and he only moved a little. It was enough for me to breathe better.

"Why do I feel that way?" I whispered a bit unsure if I should be asking that.

"How?" His cold hand touched my face. He knew how. Godric was only asking because he wanted to hear it from me. I was clear, then.

"You know how, I feel like kissing you." I immediately looked down at my feet after that sentence. I could get really shy very fast. Fortunately, Godric seemed to know that. He didn't make me feel any worse.

"Come here." He pulled me in for a hug and said patiently in my ear. "We have history, Danielle. Not a long one, but an intense one." His whisper was cold and I was glad he could not see me blush while I was hiding my face on his broad shoulder. Only when I felt I had recovered from the slight embarrassement, I let him go and looked back at him in the eye.

"You have no idea how frustrating it is to me to be around someone who knows me better than myself." I confessed.

"I don't know you better than yourself, Danielle." I frowned and he continued. "I haven't been in touch with you for thirty years. What you've been through, I'll never really know. I regret not taking care of you when I could. What I mean is that you've lived long decades without me, you know yourself better than anyone else. Don't be frustrated."

"You are so right." I stated. "But those years erased from my head, they seem to be so important. The last twenty years were just lonely, difficult and I thought of giving up lots of times." My new confession made Godric narrow his eyes in a thoughtful way. It also made me remember about the wolf I met years ago, someone that came to haunt me once in a while. I got thoughtful as well, but after a moment I just concluded very slowly and quietly. "I wish I could know about this history you say we have, I wish I could remember so many things..."

"I'm sorry for not being there for you." Godric apologized so kindly. He held my hands and stared right through my soul.

"It's alright, Godric, really." I can't tell I didn't feel disturbed with his deep gaze. "I can't be hurt by something I don't remember." I smiled and tried to make him feel better, but it didn't work. He was starting to act weird all over again. I rolled my eyes and stepped backwards.

"What?" Godric frowned, he wouldn't even realize when he was being creepy.

"You are being weird, please stop." I hoped he would listen to my request. Godric just smiled and got close to me again. This time he got the closest he could be without touching me. Quickly I caught myself with my back against the wall. He was right in front of me and I had nowhere to go. Not that I did want to go anywhere. I touched his handsome face very carefully and felt him. I felt all his love. I didn't think twice and finally did what I had been willing to do. I kissed his lips. At first I thought he wouldn't kiss me back, but I was clearly wrong, because he not only kissed me back, but he took control.

It was amazing, because we knew exactly how to make each other crazy. Unfortunately, it was only a kiss, Godric didn't move forward, I didn't get his true reasons. "Why did you stop?" I whispered breathless and frustrated.

"Bernard is still waiting for us outside." _Whatever_, I thought. "Come with me, I need to talk to him." I followed him vexed and found Bernard in the backyard. Godric asked him to join Eric and search for the witch. It was hard for me to believe that that was a good idea, but I gave them a chance. I had already learned that Godric was an old Dead, so he was probably wise as well. I decided to trust him on this.

"I'm starving." The Deads that so far had been distracted talking to each other very fast immediately turned themselves to me. "I completely forgot to get you some food." Godric said with such a worried tone, I think he heard me say _I'm dying_.

"Let me get you something." Bernard offered. I nodded and he left with that impossible speed of the Deads.

"Are you okay?" Godric asked.

"Yes, I'm just very hungry." There was really no need to worry about me. "Do you think he will come back fast?" Godric just nodded and indeed Bernard did come back very quickly. I had a simple but tasty dinner. Then I took a shower, changed my clothes, and relaxed in the living room. Godric was right by my side, but we were quiet.

My eyes were blinking just slower and slower as the time passed by, which clearly indicated I had a long day and was about to fall asleep right there. I got up and decided to go to bed. I slept peacefully during the day. I was already used to sleeping during daytime after all.

Godric woke me up in the evening roughly. Before I could complain I heard some people screaming outside. I also smelt fire. Not good. Godric and I stared at each other and he asked me to go and hide myself, but I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving your side." I said disturbed. I couldn't, I only felt safe around him. I didn't care about what was waiting for us outside, I just wanted to stay safe and sound next to Godric.


	6. In the shadows again

**I finally started to write again, so I allowed myself to update the story today. :D**

Chapter 6

In the shadows again

"What are they?!" I asked out loud while Godric ran very fast. He was carrying me on his back. Those people were not _human_. They didn't seem to be infected either, they were strong. And _angry_. There were definitely more than fifty of them running around Godric's place and in the woods. We didn't have time to think, there were too many for us to fight, so we left the house when they started to trespass the yard.

"I'll explain that to you as soon as we get somewhere safe." His voice was so smooth, it didn't seem like he was running impossibly fast with me on his back. Godric was for sure something very powerful. After passing through the deep forest, Godric asked me to hold him tight and we flew. I closed my eyes scared, and those were the longest 10 minutes of my life. Flying with Eric had not been that terrifying. Godric was way faster.

We headed north, to a very beautiful house that I quickly found out who the owner was.

"Are you okay, Danielle?" Eric made sure as both Godric and I walked in. I just nodded and shyly thanked him. Godric briefly explained the situation to him. We could not go back there any time soon.

The three of us sat on a fancy white couch and I demanded an explanation "What the hell were those things back there?"

"Haven't you seen anyone of those before?" Eric asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well, if I had seen, I would not be alive right now I guess." I said impatient and both Eric and Godric smiled exchanging glares.

"Those are recently infected people that had been turned into vampires." Godric paused as my mouth fell open. "That was an experiment and it clearly went really wrong."

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" So no one had seen that was a terrible idea? "Are they even going to die?"

"Unless we cut their heads or use a stake... no." Eric spoke concerned.

"Great, now I have one more thing to worry about." I felt very disappointed and upset about those news. I wish I could live without having to worry about my life every time. I got up from the couch followed by the two Deads. They looked at each other probably trying to figure me out. They failed, though the issue was quite simple. I just wanted to rest. "Is there a bed anywhere in here?" I asked to Eric.

"Yes, follow me." I did as he said and left Godric behind.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you." Eric spoke and closed the door behind him.

"Thank you, Eric, you are really kind, but right now I just want to sleep." I didn't like to see that he had closed the door. It meant he wanted to talk to me or something, and I was too tired to hear anything from him.

"You really don't understand how important you are, do you?" His question took me by surprise.

"What are you talking about?" I replied only a little bit interested.

"You are immune to the infection, you can end all of this." He said and stepped close to me, leaning towards me and facing me. I felt his breath on my forehead. At the time he finished his sentence, though, Godric quickly walked in and pushed Eric to the floor.

"She is mine." He said and Eric looked at him confused. "I'm n-" The blond tried to speak, but Godric interrupted repeating emphatically "She. is. Mine."

"What the hell?" I put myself between them both. Eric was sitting on the floor almost helpless while Godric was just prepared to jump on him. It was strange to see such thing because I've always seen that they both respected each other above all. "I'm _not _yours! Shut up!" Godric's attitude made me angry. Eric left the bedroom as soon as he could and I found myself alone with Godric, who showed me his fangs and looked right in my eyes. I could easily describe him as an wild animal.

"I'm not scared of you, you know." I told him calmly. It was not my intention to defy him, though. I was pretty sure he wouldn't harm me, especially after I had faced a much scarier man before. Godric was different, I knew he would not hurt me. He didn't move, and with his fangs still extended, he spoke slowly "You will not be part of this. If Eric wants to end the disease, he will have to find someone else that is immune. Not you."

"Whatever!" I pushed him confused, I just wanted him to go out. I didn't even know why he was so angry about nothing. It was not like Eric and I had planned anything together. I was tired, but still I wondered why he had not told me that I was immune. Godric growled when I touched him, but didn't move. Then he kissed my lips violently, I tried to push him one more time, but I failed. His fangs were hurting me and I kept on trying to make him stop until he finally did, giving up. Godric growled very loud again, frustrated.

"Get out, Godric." I said as I stepped backwards. "I want to rest." I was breathless, and as much as I loved his kiss, I was definitely not in the mood. The Dead left the room and I could finally have some time on my own. I laid on a comfortable and huge bed and reflected on the last twenty years of my life. They had been quite boring at first, but I didn't mention to Godric that also some very bad things had happened to me. That was something I would not tell him at all. He didn't have to know, and I was not strong enough to go back to this subject.

Tears fell from eyes and I cried for a good couple of hours thinking of the nightmare that I had been living for the last seven years. Hopefully, now with Godric and Eric staying with me almost all the time and protecting me (in their own way), I could finally get rid of that ghost that kept on chasing me everytime I had my guard down.

On the next day I woke up just an hour before evening. I made sure the Deads were still resting somewhere and I had dinner. Apparently Bernard would be out for a week or two in order to get some information about the possible evil witch. Eric was the first to get up, he met me in the living room and apologized for what had happened the day before.

"You should not be sorry, you did not do anything wrong." I assured him and he just glanced at the opposite direction.

"Are you upset?" I asked worried.

"No." He said smiling. "It is so amusing to just see you actually caring about me." That was maybe the second time I realized that perhaps I should not be treating Eric well. Or at least I was not supposed to do so. "Why?" I finally asked.

"Because I used to be very irritating." Eric touched my hair gently holding some locks. I frowned and he completed "In your opinion." I would like to know how and what did he use to do to irritate me, but that was something I would never understand unless I had my memories back. So, I just smiled back at him and his other hand gently touched my left cheek, making me blush a little.

"Good evening." Godric walked in the exact moment. Eric and I looked at each other and then back at our new company. I could feel Eric was just as lost as I was. We didn't know what to think. Then, he just nodded to Godric and left the room. Not a single word was said. For a moment I wondered if they had telepathic abilities.

"I had an idea." The Dead suddenly spoke.

"Tell me about it." I requested. I was already sitting on the couch, and Godric sat next to me. His legs almost touching mine.

"You can try to live my memories. I could show you your past by thinking of it." His suggestion was tempting. How hadn't we thought about that before?

"What do you want from me in exchange?" I started to get suspicious. It was too easy to be true. Especially after our last arguement. There was something in his eyes that did not let me feel comfortable.

"Since you have asked, I would like you not to get any closer to Eric." Godric's tone was quiet, but clear.

I could not help chuckling a little bit. "Are you jealous?"

"You are mine." He was sharp and I could swear that if he were a human his cheeks would be red. Why not just accept the jealousy? He would at least sound less detestable. I shrugged and looked away.

"Maybe I used to be long time ago, but not anymore." I didn't like to hear that from him like that. I didn't even know what that would really mean. I did know, however, how it was like to have someone in your life that believed you belong to him. And it was not something I was happy about.

"You cannot change that. I believe you already know how I have turned you." He was still sharp and dead serious. "You are _my_ progeny."

"I just did change, don't you see? Now you can help me seeing through your memories or not. That is your choice." I was getting tired of him and by his reaction I guessed he was feeling just the same thing about me. I could see he was making an effort not to roll his eyes at me.

"Eric just wants to take you to his bed, you should know that. You are going to fall for him foolishly, and he will use you. That is what my child does to girls like you." No one knows, no one can even imagine how angry I was at the moment he spoke his mind. I had never even thought of sleeping with Eric. If I were attracted by one of them, it would obviously be by Godric. But his possessive attitude was pissing me off.

Too late not to lose my mind.

"_FUCK YOU_!" I screamed as loud as I could. Then the Dead grabbed my neck and pinned me against the wall. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he trying to prove his point? Was he showing that he was stronger? It didn't make sense to me, I never thought that he would ever hurt me. Since I could still breath, I just inhaled enough air and closed my eyes, impatiently waiting for him to stop. I had been in that position before. Lots of times.

When he finally put me back on the ground, I just walked away rubbing my neck. We did not say anything to each other. I headed to the bedroom and cried. A lot. His aggressive demeanour finally scared me and also brought those dark memories from my lonely days living in the forest. My cries were silent, I could barely hear myself. A knock on the door I don't know how much time later made me quickly wipe the tears with my cold hands. Still, anyone could see I had been crying.

"I'm sorry." Before I could even open the door, Godric appeared impossibly fast in front of me. I stood up and tried to leave the room, but he had already locked the door.

"Let me go." My voice was so low that he only heard it because he was a Dead.

"I'm sorry. It's hard for me to cope with this situation. You are my progeny and you are supposed to respect me." He completed ignored my request. "I want you to be mine like you were before, even if that can sound selfish."

"Selfish? You just pinned me against the wall. You just hurt my neck entirely! I am probably your progeny, but I am not a fucking Dead." I said showing him the bruises. "I'm in pain for so many reasons. You made me miserable and the best part is that you had just kissed me before! You are insane, alright?! How do you expect _me_ to cope with this situation? You have no idea what I have been through on my own. I won't hesitate in getting the hell out of here if I feel like." He listened to me, deeply staring at me. He didn't blink a single time. I had been willing to say that to him since he had threatened Eric the night before. I felt the weight of the world out of my back.

"I won't hurt you again." Godric narrowed his eyes and I don't know exactly what that meant. I could not feel him. "I won't hurt you ever again."

"I don't believe you, but that is nice of you." I replied indifferently. I sat on the bed, and he said doing the same "Take my hand. Let me show you some things." I was still pissed off, but dying to know whether he's idea was going to work, so I held his hand and closed my eyes.

**Do you guys think Danielle is going to get closer to Eric? How will their relation be from now on? And is Godric's idea going to work? Too many questions! I hope you like it :)**


	7. Siblings

Chapter 7

Siblings

I saw how Godric and I first met. I saw how he took me to his place. How I tried to kill him and he just kissed me. How he saved my life so many times. What I saw was not much and everything was with Godric's perspective, which was weird. I saw myself and talked to myself. I could not learn everything about those years, only the moments when Godric was there. When I finally woke up and the visions were gone, I was exhausted and it was almost dawn. It had not worked so well, I couldn't remember anything anyway. I could not relate it to myself. It was like I was learning about someone else's life.

"You don't look fine." Godric said. It took me some time to finally look at him.

"I'm not. I need to rest." I didn't want to tell him about what I was feeling. Not at that moment.

"Me too." He noted already leaving the room. I imagined he was just as exhausted as I was.

After he left, I fell asleep almost immediately. Only in the next evening we could discuss about what had happened and about what I had seen from his memories. I think Godric was too anxious to know about it, because he got to my room really early and actually woke me up.

"Danielle, I guess we still have a lot to talk." He started speaking, but I was still laying on the bed, wearing a morning face. My hair was all messed up and my voice was deeper than usual.

"Yeah, but I don't think I had enough sleep." It was hard to keep my eyes open. "Could you come back in an hour?"

"Did you remember things?" Godric ignored my question. I had learned that once he wanted something, he would get it. I was not that stubborn, so I finally got up from the bed and tried my best to answer him. "Not exactly, I mean," I said forcing myself to think straight, but I was too sleepy and I could not choose the words properly. "I could see me, I was you and-" I stopped as I saw that Godric had just frowned. "I was in your shoes, you know? I saw everything, it was not much though. But I still can't relate it. It's like a story that I've never really lived." Godric's expression was smooth now, and I gave up. "I can't explain, alright? I'm sorry, it didn't work the way it should."

"I understand you, Danielle." He said surprising me. "I really do. I did not think that that would bring your memories back, but at least now you know a lot more than before."

"Yes, I do." I smiled. "You saved my life more than once."

"I did." He smiled back at me. "Now can you tell me something else?" I nodded to Godric's request, but afraid of what was coming.

"You once told me that the last twenty years of your life were lonely, but last night you said I have no idea what you have been through." The Dead spoke slowly and clearly. I froze. I did not want to tell him anything. My eyes were wide open and since I did not say anything else, he continued to speak. "What did you mean, Danielle? What happened to you?" Godric was forcing a conversation I really didn't want to have. I was tired of those interrogations.

"Nothing especial, it was just difficult to survive on my own." I looked away, because I couldn't face him while I was lying.

"Tell me the truth, Danielle." He demanded politely, but this time I would be stubborn just like him.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about this with you, ok? What I said before, I was just angry. Everything is fine now." I tried to make him forget the subject but it did not really work. The Dead narrowed his eyes, and I noticed that he was still suspicious about it, but it didn't matter, I was not going to talk about anything with him. Period.

"Alright, I will let it go. For now." I was partially relieved with that decision. It felt even better when we heard the door bell.

"It's Bernard." Godric said. "I have an appointment tonight, but Eric is here and he will watch over you." Like I needed to be watched over all the time. Sometimes I felt just like a baby.

"I need a shower, please go talk to him." I wanted to get rid of those Deads even if it were just for a couple of minutes. When Godric finally left, I could go and take a long shower, put on some clean clothes and then I headed to the kitchen to have dinner.

Bernard was talking to Godric when I got to the living room. I had my meal quietly paying attention to their conversation. They were talking about the witch, apparentely some Deads did confirm her existance. Godric asked him to dig out some more information and try to find out where she might be hiding. Honestly I thought that she might be already aware that I was going to look for her one day. If the witch was really responsible for what happened to me, she might have been expecting this day to come. Anyway, I just didn't feel like giving an opinion about it.

"May I have a minute in private with my sister?" Bernard asked Godric before making sure if _I _would like to talk to him. They really knew how to make me feel miserable sometimes.

Godric stared at Bernard for a while with his eyes narrowed. Then he nodded and led us to a small office. My "brother" locked the door and looked in my eyes.

"He does not know about the wolf, does he?" I froze. My mouth fell open and I quickly tried to recover from my big surprise.

"What?" I tried to sound confused, even if I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"The wolf, Nielle. I know everything. Now I am just wondering, does Godric know it too?" Bernard was a bit impatient, but at the same time he seemed worried. We were a few steps away from each other.

"You know nothing. You _think_ you know something. Now get the hell out or I'll start screaming. Godric would not be happy with that." I threatened with a quiet voice. I made a huge effort not to lose control completely. How had he found out about it in the first place? That was my private life, I had not talked about it with anyone. For a moment I wondered if he had met Sven. Was I in danger? I clenched my fists so Bernard wouldn't notice that my hands were shaking.

"I'll take that as a 'no'" Bernard smiled. "If you screamed, I could actually tell everything to Godric. I'm sure he would not be happy with that story either." I walked towards him, but he spoke again suddenly changing his mind "Relax, sis, I won't do that to you. I'm tired of making your life miserable. I will be a good brother to you, I won't let bad things happen to you." Before I could say anything else, he left the room. When I reached the living room, he was not in the house anymore. That was suspicious. If he wanted to be a good brother to me, why had he threatened me? It didn't make any sense, but maybe he was just trying to show me that he had an advantage over me.

The lights were off, and the room was very dark so I didn't see when Eric came from behind me and spoke just too close to my ears. "What wolf?" Two words, and Bernard's advantage over me disappeared.

"You heard us!" I turned around and pushed him angry. I could not see anything straight and almost missed his abdomen.

"I don't trust Bernard." He was not convincing enough to defend himself. Of course he was just spying.

"I don't care! We needed privacy!" I snorted and tried to walk away, but Eric stopped me and turned on the lights.

"What wolf?" He asked again, his question made me shiver. I wanted to cry, but I managed not to. I just shut my eyes instead.

"I'm not talking Eric, give up." I hated how my voice wavered. It made me so weak. The Dead stepped closer and touched my face. I held his hand and took it away from my cheek.

"This wolf had hurt you." Eric stated what was clearly obvious then.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I tried to sound indifferent. I wanted him to think that now everything was okay. But it was not. The single thought of the werewolf was making my hands shake.

"Look at yourself, Danielle, of course it matters. Tell me what he has done and I will kill him." This time he grabbed my face with his both big hands and I had no choice but to stare at him.

A long moment passed and he didn't let me go, so I whispered "I can't." and he just hugged me tight. Eric is so tall that my head reached only his stomach, I was completely involved in his embrace. I didn't know what this sudden display of affection meant until he, in a quick move, kissed my lips. I pushed him almost at the same time our lips touched, though.

"What are you doing?" I said perplexed. I was really not expecting that.

"Kissing my sister." At first Eric was surprised that I pushed him, but smirked afterwards.

"Siblings don't kiss." Was he out of his mind? At least now we had changed the subject.

"Not human siblings." He insisted and I raised both hands in surrender, but didn't change my mind. "This is not happening, Eric." I was still confused, so I walked towards the door. I was going to my room just so I could be alone for a while. Being around Eric was not comfortable after his attempt of kissing me.

When I reached the door, he spoke "You will have to tell me about this wolf later, Danielle." So he had not forgotten after all. Great.

**Sooo, what is Bernard up to? And what are Eric's intentions? I hope you like this chapter! All I can say is that the truth is about to be revealed! See you soon :)**


	8. The werewolf

Chapter 8

The werewolf

Three weeks passed really quickly. Neither I saw Eric, nor Bernard. Godric spent most of the nights out of the house, but sometimes we still managed to talk. I was keeping a distance from Eric, after the last... incident. He had obviously noticed that, but luckily didn't say anything to provoke me. In one of those evenings that Godric stayed in the house, we talked a bit about his researches on who I was. Apparentely there were some things that belonged to my father that could be useful somehow, and I got a little excited. After a moment when we were just having a nice and peaceful conversation, he kissed my lips. He did that a couple of times during these three weeks, and when I spent years having only Sven in my life, it was strange to think that in such a short period of time two hot guys (okay, hot _Dead_ guys) had kissed me. However, it was nice to finally feel cared and protected.

During the days I usually left the house to do some gardening or hunting, but honestly I always preferred to stay inside. I was afraid of getting in trouble and I was just feeling so safe around Godric, that I could not risk anything.

No sign of Godric or Bernard that evening. Eric was busy somewhere, but I was finding it weird already that Bernard had not come back with anything new about the witch. I wondered if he were okay. I assumed Godric was just working or doing Dead things, and when I heard the door bell ring, I jumped from the couch startled.

Not making a single noise, I knew it was a stranger outside. No way I would open the door. That was when a very familiar voice spoke from the porch.

"I can smell you, sweetheart. I know you're in there. Open. The fucking. _Door_!" The last word was shouted and there was no doubt that that was Sven. The werewolf Bernard talked about. The werewolf Eric asked about. I could recognize his voice anywhere. Sven was a handsome man, he even looked like Eric. Tall, blond and blue eyes, his skin was very pale and his hair was very short, in a military cut. When I met him in the forest ten years ago, he was only twenty years old. He was on his own, like me. Sven had been banned from his pack – I never knew exactly why – and we quickly became friends. Not much time after that, we fell in love and it worked out wonderfully during the first year.

I will never be able to tell why he started to be all aggressive towards me. It was so awful, no matter what I did to make him happy, he would always come and argue and scream at me. One day he beat me, and that was enough. I wouldn't accept his violence anymore. That was when I first ran away from him. Since he was a werewolf, he easily tracked me and beat me even more. That happened a couple of other times. Sven became very possessive and I could not accept just being submissive forever. I ran dozens of times, but it just became a terrible cycle. Eventually he always found me.

After seven or eight years Sven started to noticed that I was not aging, and that made things even more difficult. He threatened to expose me if I did not stay with him and still I fought over and over against him. I had no idea what was going to happen now that I was under Deads protection. Sven was no fool, he probably knew my situation.

"I know you are in there, Emma, let's talk!" He shouted again. Since we first met he had named me Emma, I never knew exactly why, but I didn't dislike the name. After another punch on the door, I realized I had no other option but to talk to him. "C'mon!" Sven punched the door so hard that I froze and a tear fell from my eyes. I still had not seen his face, but I was already crying. I did not need to see him to understand what would happen next.

I opened the door slowly and he walked in with the same furious expression as always. "I would never expect you to live with Deads, I'm here to take you before they come." It was still early, I was just not sure if the Deads would be coming in time.

"I won't go anywhere with you." I tried to sound as brave as I could possibly be. Sven laughed at me out loud and grabbed my arm. I knew where this was going to end. My skin was so cold, and I was so scared. He was much more terrifying than any vampire.

"Did you think you could escape this time, huh? You always do." The grip on my arm could be hurting, but I was not feeling it. I knew that soon He would do worse to me. I didn't answer him, and just closed my eyes instead. My attitude didn't please him. The next thing he did was to push me against the wall and held both my arms so tight, that I made a big effort to hold his arms and uselessly try to make him let go of me.

His laughter made me even more scared. He dug his nose on my neck and then growled "You smell like them!". Sven pushed me against another wall, but right after that he screamed in pain and I did not know why. "What did you just do?!" He cried out and I could see his hands were badly burned.

"I don't know!" I answered him and slightly shrugged. What was happening? Extremely furious, Sven ran towards me, and I raised my arms between us, trying to defend myself. My move made the werewolf fly against the front door, which was at the other side of the room. _Did I really just do that? _I thought as I watched Sven ran away from the house. I froze staring at the door, obviously shocked after everything that had happened. Seeing Sven, almost being taken by him again, and mysteriously attacking him just made me froze there. I was completely puzzled.

...

"Danielle, are you alright?" A familiar voice spoke and cold hands shook my arms making me wake up.

"Y- Yeah." I stuttered still looking at the door. How come I had not seen anyone coming through it?

Godric shook my arm one more time and I finally looked at him. My arm was hurt, so I made a face. "I can smell it. There was a werewolf in here." He stated with his teeth clenched.

"Yes." I whispered. How much time had passed? I was feeling so many things at the same time. I was hopeless, because now it seemed like I would have no other option, but to tell Godric about Sven. I did not want to have that conversation at the moment.

"Do you know this werewolf? What was he doing here?" Godrice was pushing me, and as much as I didn't want to talk about it, there was no point in lying anymore. I nodded and new tears started to fall. That was when I realized how tormented I was because of Sven. He had really affected me, I had been having nightmares and could not stop looking over my shoulders all the time. I was exhausted and just couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going after him, I will _kill_ him." He threatened still with his teeth clenched.

"No!" I objected. "Let him go!" My voice wavered while I wiped my tears with the sleeve of my shirt. It was not exactly what I want, but I just couldn't be alone at that moment. "Stay here, I need you!" As I said that, Godric hugged me tight. We sat on the couch and I leaned on him. He ran his fingers through my hair until I fell asleep in his arms.

...

I didn't sleep for a long time. When I woke up, I was still in Godric's arms. I had had a really bad dream with Sven. It was real memories of one of the times that he had found me after I managed to escape. Godric was looking at me with an intrigued and worried face which made me think that maybe he had noticed that I had had a nightmare.

"What?!" I asked with my eyes wide open. I was not sure what to say, I was still very much scared. Godric hugged me and whispered in my ear as carefully as he could possibly be "It was just a nightmare, my darling. You are safe."

"I'm so _sorry_." I hugged him back as tight as I could. I never wanted him to see me so vulnerable. However, that was how I had always been, deep inside. Since I met those Deads I felt a bit more confident about myself, but the weakness had always lived with me. Deep inside I would just be that fragile and traumatized woman, not matter how hard I tried to hide that from them.

"For what?" Godric was surprised to see me apologizing. I was surprised as well to hear myself saying such thing, but there was nothing else to say. I was lost.

"I screamed, didn't I?" I looked at the Dead unsure, I was just an inch from his beautiful face. He was extremely disturbed, probably because he knew how I was about to burst into tears and he did not know what to do. He looked deep in my eyes and before I could start crying, Godric kissed my lips. I kissed him back and it was everything I needed at that moment. He only let me go when he was sure that I was appeased. After all, we both had a lot to talk about. That was going to be a really long night. The night I had been postponing since the first day I met him.

It was time to tell Godric who Sven was.

**The time has come, finally! I hope you like it! What do you think that happened with Danielle? How come she fought against Sven? Please give me some reviews, I'm looking forward to hearing from you! :)**


End file.
